The Engima
by GothGirl1996
Summary: A woman with links to the Doctor and Jack Harkness appears in order to help them both conquer a great evil they must face together. The woman is an enigma in herself to both Jack and the Doctor. Can they conquer the evil and can the link between the trio be revealed or will the woman, herself, remain a spoiler in both of their lives? OC/JACK OC/12
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Letters to the Captain

Torchwood 5- the American establishment stands in the sunny beach town in California. Towards it, dressed in a tight dress and high heels, walks a young woman with a mass of curly hair that are auburn in colour. Her green eyes are shaded by vintage style sunglasses and on her wrist sits a vortex manipulator. She walks into the building and finds Gwen sat in the main hub. From her dress pocket she pulls a cream coloured envelope and placed it on the desk beside Gwen.

Gwen looks at her confused.

"Can I help you?" The Welsh woman asks kindly eyeing the letter warily.

"Will you see that captain Jack Harkness gets this?" The woman asks in a silvery voice and an accent revealing her to be english.

"Of course, can I take a name?" Gwen asks grabbing a pen from the desk caddy.

"No, he'll understand." With that she turns and leaves, Gwen remains perplexed but shrugs and places the envelope in Jack's in tray for when he returns from collecting a weevil corpse from a few miles away.

When Jack returns Gwen holds out the letter to him. He takes it gingerly.

"What's this Gwen?" He asks.

"A woman left it, wouldn't give a name, she said you'd understand." Gwen explains and Jack opens it carefully. Inside is an old fashioned style calling card with a date and coordinates written on its reverse with the initials "A.S" and a kiss signed below it. Jack smiles.

"Can you hold the fort for a few days Gwen, there's something I need to do."

"Sure, let me know when you're coming back will you." She retorts as Jack punched numbers into his vortex manipulator.

"I'll be home soon. See you around Gwen Cooper." Jack smiles before he shimmers and disappears into the time vortex and to the coordinates on the calling card.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cardiff reunion.

The coordinates and led him to Cardiff bay, outside where the old hub had been. Stood by the fountains was a young woman, curly hair shining red in the bright sunlight- unusual that it should be sunny in Cardiff. She was dressed in a long trench coat, with a bag at her side and high heels on her feet. Jack walked towards her and smiled.

"You got my message then?" The woman says without turning as Jack snakes his arms around her waist.

"I did. Why are we meeting here, agent Enigma?" He asks, American accent, sultry deep voice whispering in her ear.

"He'll be here in a few hours. With a different face and different companion, but the same man. He'll need your help Captain. A great evil is soon to befall the earth. He will need you to help save Earth, my darling. As will I. He hasn't met me yet, and you will need to make him see me if we should run into each other. Will you do this for me, Jack?" The woman asks, closing her hands over Jack's and continuing to stare out over the bay.

"I will, if you tell me one thing.."

"What?"

"How will I know it is him?"

"By the tardis of course, what else." The woman laughs, leaning into Jack. The pair to passersby look like a couple on a romantic day trip, but that is only partially true. They might be a couple but their relationship is far from romantic- it is more... Lustful to say the least.

"I see, he still hasn't fixed the chameleon circuit then?"

"No, he never will. The tardis doesn't want him to," the woman glances at her wrist and sighs. "I have to go." She pulls away from Jack but he spins her back to him by pulling on her wrist.

"Be careful and send me a sign so I know to expect you, agent."

'"Of course, darling." She says and pecks him chastely as she taps the buttons on her vortex manipulator.

"Will I ever know your real name?" Jack groans with longing as she moves away,

"One day. Jack... But spoilers." She smiles and then shimmers out of sight. Jack is left alone laughing to himself before setting off in search of coffee.

The tardis was making a horrible high pitched squealing and Clara had her fingers in her ears. The doctor was dancing around the controls fiddling with buttons and levers but nothing was shutting the racket off.

"Shut up, shut up. Shutty up, up, up!" The doctor complained as he jabbed his fingers at random buttons. Not only was the tardis making a racket but she was not upset at being shouted at, by none other this her beloved doctor, so she continued to make a racket until the doctor bothered to look at her display monitor.

"LOW ON FUEL" it read and the doctor groaned before setting coordinates for "Cardiff Bay, Cardiff, Wales, 2015". Only then did she shut off her klaxon and return to her usual humming.

"What was that about? She's never done that before?" Clara questioned rubbing her ears to return them to normal.

"She has, just not with you around. Look I'm sorry sweetheart, I didn't know. Maybe next time you give me a 25% to empty warning." The doctor complained in an irritable fashion. The tardis made a disgruntled noise and the doctor threw his arms in the air in exasperation. "Look I said I'm sorry! What more do you want? Except rift energy of course."

Clara smiled she'd never seen the doctor like this at all. They juddered to a stop and Clara was thrown forwards... Only to be caught by the doctor.

"Are you okay, Clara?"

"I'll live. Where are we?"

"Cardiff, to refuel the tardis from the rift. Come on, let's go do that thing I keep promising you..."

"What?"

"Get coffee, come on, let's go and leave the tardis to herself for a while. Maybe she'll be less grumpy when she's refuelled." With that the doctor opened the doors and walked out into the Cardiff bay accompanied by Clara.

They entered a coffee shop a few minutes later and Jack looked up form his seat and spotted the pair who had just walked from the tardis. That must be him and his new companion. Jack got up and walked towards them. The girl was slender and dark haired and stuck very close to the doctor.

Jack held out a hand to help the girl when she slipped on the wet floor. "Careful,city's slippy there. Captain Jack Harkness and you are?"

"Thank you, I'm Clara Oswald and this is the doctor." Clara said politely as Jack helped her to her feet.

"Nice to see you old man." Jack said jokily. The doctor grunted beofre he nodded.

"Hello, Jack. Enough with the flirting." He scolded, before laying a hand protectively on Clara's shoulder.

"Doctor who is this?"

"An old friend. What do you want Jack?" The doctor asked disgruntled as Clara moved ahead to get the coffee.

"Someone I know told me to look out for you, she said you'd need me." Jack smiled and clapped the doctor on his shoulder. The doctor nodded and made his usual Scottish sound of agreement.

"Who?"

"Don't know her name but she knows you. And me." Jack said as Clara returned and he led them to a table by the window.

"What did she say to you?"

"Told me there was a great evil coming and that you would need me."

"What great evil?"

"How am I supposed to know! She's just as mysterious with herself as her messages." The American complained.

Suddenly the world outside darkened as a cloud appeared overhead... But it wasn't a cloud it was the evil the woman had spoken of.

"What the hell is that?" Clara asked as Jack and the doctor peered out, following her gaze.

"I have no idea..." The doctor said as Jack's vortex manipulator beeped.

"Tardis time doctor. It's not just Cardiff... It's..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The London gang

"It's what, Jack?" Clara asked as the doctor, Jack and she ran towards the tardis, who threw open her doors willingly to accept them inside. Even she knew something was wrong.

"It's across the whole of time and space... Originating in the 1860s..." The doctor responded as he fiddled with buttons. "Time to visits Vastra, Jenny and Strax. Hold tight."

Jack and Clara flung themselves at the nearest railing and held on as the tardis took of and pelted herself through the time vortex and back to London in the 1860s.

Inside number 9 Paternoster Row, Madame Vastra and Jenny sat down to take tea when a thudding sounded at the door. Strax grumbled and set off to answer it. There was a series of shocked sounds before the drawing room door was flung open to reveal the doctor, Clara and a mysterious man in long coat.

"Doctor! Clara! We dos not expect to see you so soon, is something the matter? And who is your friend?" Vastra asked as she indicated for the doctor to sit. Clara took a seat next to Jenny, far away form the raving temper of the doctor.

"Captain Jack Harkness, at your service ma'am." Jack saluted and Vastra smiled, Jenny stared before setting about pouring fresh cups of tea as Jack sat next to Clara.

"I am Madame Vastra, you've already met Strax and this is my wife, Jenny." Vastra said before she turned once more to the Doctor. "Now, my dear friend, whatever has you flustered?"

Before the doctor could say a word the front door opened once more and Strax wandered into the drawing room.

"Mrs Harkness to see you ma'am." He said to Madame Vastra, just as a hooded figure breezed into the room. She dropped her hood and Jack saw the curly haired temptress who had seen not a few hours ago in Cardiff, in the future. Jack stood up, maintaining etiquette, the doctor did not and just stared at the curly haired woman.

"Good day to you, Vastra, dear." The woman said and placed her forehead against Vastra's- the Silurian way of greeting- before she spotted Jack. "Hello, husband. What trouble have you got for me this time?" With that she deposited her corseted self into his lap and planted a kiss securely on his lips. The doctor stared at the pair and so did Clara. Stunned, especially as they parted and Jack stared at her.

"Hello, Mrs Harkness," he teased. "Doctor this is my mysterious friend, time Agent Enigma."

"Hello, doctor. I'm Annabeth Song." The woman replied staring the doctor out, almost so he could see her soul.

"How is that possible?" The doctor shouted standing up and upsetting his chair in the process. Vastra hissed and Jenny jumped to save the chair from smashing on the hard wood floor.

"We don't need to go into that right now, we have guests Doctor." Annabeth, Jack's mysterious enigma, said kindly. "What I do have to go into is... The darkness outside, that's our evil I told you of Jack... The one that will destroy the world if given a chance."

There was a great rumbling above them and Annabeth clutched her self closer to Jack, reaching for the doctor who took her hand and took Clara's in his other. Jenny grabbed Vastra and Vastra grabbed Strax before Jenny took Clara's other hand to steady herself.

Then there was a great ring of bright light and then blackness encased them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Trapped in the tardis.

Annabeth felt groggy when she woke- as if she'd travelled through the time vortex in nothing but her skin. Her head was pounding and she glanced around at where she was. The gang, doctor, Clara and Jack were sprawled in varying places around the tardis console. She sat up and rubbed her head. The tardis made a concerned noise.

"It's alright old girl. I'm fine." Annabeth answered the tardis and made her way to her feet and to Jack who wasn't breathing. "Here goes nothing..." She whispered beneath she kissed Jack, causing the man to sit up.

"We're you kissing me?" He asked confused as Annabeth sighed and got up before making her way to the console. She placed both hands on the desktop of the beloved tardis and cried.

"Annabeth?" Jack asked, for the first time using her real name. He followed her to the console and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hay, love. What is it?"

"The evil, it's my fault, Jack."

"What do you mean it's your fault?" The American asked as the doctor and Vastra began to stir.

"My past is your future Jack. You don't even know who I am yet. Who I will be." Annabeth said turned away from him, the tardis murmuring comfortingly. Annabeth let out a sniffling laugh. "I know old girl. All of time and space, I promise, one day I will."

"You can understand Her?" The doctor asked groggily.

"Yes. We have a connection... Which I am sure you have realised Doctor." Annabeth sighed as she stroked the wall of the console room only to recieve a comforting hum from the tardis. "Hay old girl."

Strax and Clara awoke with Jenny last and Vastra was quick to help her wife to her feet. There was another crash above them and the tardis juddered. Annabeth stared at the doors. Jack stood with her as a tannoy was blurted into the tardis.

"Dr Song we know you are there in the wicked blue box. Come out now and we will make your end quick... You foul mouthed traitor." A thick foreign accent said in a commanding voice. Annabeth took a deep breath, one that shuddered when she released it.

"Annabeth, what have you done? To want whoever they are to kill you?" Clara asked.

"I killed a good man. A man I loved." Annabeth sighed and patted the tardis lovingly. "Will it always be this way with the women of my family, old girl?" The tardis made a confused noise. "I thought you might say thst." Annabeth concluded before she turned to the door which lead deeper into the tardis.

"Time to run." She said just as the main doors cam crashing in. Jack and the others didn't need asking twice and charged after her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Flashback- Annabeth's crime

 _A. came from a conversation with a friend, Alice Amelia, who suggested perhaps Annabeth was part of the bad side... So here goes._

A war. It always began with a war. A war for peace, a war for love, a war for hate; always a war. Annabeth had been only small when she had seen her first war. A war of time and space. A war against her father's past and all the enemies he has ever faced. But now she has a reason to fight, so many years later- her family and most of all the man she loved.

Her future was set, an escapee from prison she would become and all because of a selfless sacrifice in order to protect her family. She killed the one man she cared most for. A man many love and care for, the Immortal whose real name is unknown. How do you kill a man who is immortal you might ask... By breaking his heart of course. By telling him you don't love him and then shooting him through the chest right where the fissions of time have crossed his heart- the fissions being your own complicated time line intersected with that of the one you love. How can you bring yourself to kill him when you love him... Unless you are ordered to by those who would want your species dead throughout time and space? Would you sacrifice the man you love in order to save your daughter? The last of her race?

Now as her crime she was bound in life to the leader of her enemies, bound to die when he did- no matter what her species was. Now the only way to stay alive was to keep running. Running from her crime, from her enemies and avoid getting killed. But how long can one person run until it is time to give up?

No one can run forever can they?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Going around in circles

They'd been running for a while when The Doctor spoke up from the middle of the group, his hand tightly locked in Clara's. "Have we passed the pool twice now, lass?"

"Aye, I expect so, Doctor. Alright Tardis, somewhere safe if you please and pronto!" Annabeth called when she saw glimpses of the control room and the figures of cyber men, clockwork men, the daleks and Annabeth's personal dislike- the autons filling it's cavernous space. Up ahead a door appeared and Annabeth flung herself at it and watched in amazement as they all filed into...

"Why the study? How is this place safer than the control room? Or the corridors?" The Doctor complained as he pulled up a chair for Clara to sit in, offering the other two to Jenny and Vastra. Strax stood guard by the door and the Tardis lit a fire in the grate of the antique fireplace in front of the armchairs. The doctor then leant against the top of Clara's chair, Jack slumped against the Doctor's bookshelves and Annabeth stood away from them all, at the Doctor's desk.

"At least here no one can get in from the outside," Annabeth muttered and sank into the doctor's antique desk chair with a light thud. "I feel like I'm running in circles."

"Why, Annabeth, dear?" Vastra asked breathlessly.

"My whole life has involved running. Running to keep up, running to save and now running to stay alive. To be honest I've grown tired of running." Annabeth said sadly.

"Why not give yourself up then?" The doctor complained.

"Because if I do that, you will never meet me. Nor Jack. I and all I care for will be wiped from history and the universe. My race and family will cease to have existed at all. And I do not want that to happen." Annabeth said with finality.

"Who are you to me?" Jack asked from behind her. "Tell me who you are!"

"It would be easier to show you... But then I risk telling you the truth and you will know how our story ends, Jack and I won't have that, not yet." Annabeth refused. The doctor stared at her. "Spoilers." She said to him as she met his eye. Then he went mad.

He stormed across the room and placed both hands on the armrests of his chair and forced himself close to Annabeth's face. "Only one woman has ever used that phrase to me... One woman I loved very much. And I lost her. Why do you use such a phrase?" He demanded. .

"Because of who I am to you, Doctor. Who I will be. Know this, I am not her... But similar to her." Annabeth said placing her hands over his hearts.

"Tell me." He demanded in a slow way. Annabeth laughed.

"I am telling you." With that the doctor's eyes closed as did Annabeth's and they stayed like that for many moments, a lifetime or two perhaps before the doctor reeled backwards and punched the wall behind his head, above his desk. "You didn't think she's leave you alone, did you, doctor?"

"No. But you are her biggest spoiler, lass."

"I know and I am sorry for what I am, what I have been and what I will become. Truly I am. If there were another way..."

"You'd take it..."

"Time can be rewritten..." The doctor countered and Annabeth glared at him.

"Not one line, don't you dare. She'd hate you for it and so would I. If you did that, It would be as if I never had met you or been born at all. Don't you dare." Annabeth growled and the doctor met her eye. There was a long pause before he signed and said something which made everyone confused... All except Annabeth.

"Hello..."

"Hello." Annabeth replied. The doctor smiled with a light chuckle before he expanded on what he had originally said.

"Hello, sweetie." This time Annabeth smiled and laughed.

"God you sound like mum." Then she took a deep, shaky breath and burst into tears. Then the doctor did something Clara never thought he'd do... He hugged Annabeth.

"We'll go around in circles together, you and me... Time and space." The doctor whispered and Annabeht laughed before crying harder and wrapping her arms around the doctor's neck- one enigma was solved... To the doctor and Annabeth anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The clockwork house

The doctor let Annabeth go and she placed her forehead against his, briefly, before she stood up and moved away to stand by Jack who was still angry for not knowing the truth. Annabeth placed a hand on his chest and he looked down at her, his grey eyes meeting her green ones. Jack relaxed when he saw something in her eyes which made him hug her to him... And it was a good job too, for suddenly the tardis started blaring the sound of a claxon alarm and began spinning out of control. Vastra hissed and reached for Jenny. Clara threw herself towards the doctor and Strax stood facing the door, gun raised.

"Strax! Put it away!" Annabeth screamed over the noise. The doctor held out his hand for her and she reached for him only to be thrown backwards against Jack as the tardis shuddered to a holt, landing with a loud thud. Annabeth blacked out.

When Annabeth came to, she was sprawled on her stomach in the middle of the console room, the tardis must have transported them back there when she landed. Not far off was the doctor, Clara a little further on, Jack was behind her, slumped in the railings and Strax, Vastra and Jenny were over near the doors- all out cold. The tardis hummed at Annabeth and she sat up, checking for broken bones.

"I'm good, old girl. Don't you worry. Do me a favour, wake up Jenny, Strax and Vastra." Once said, Annabeth crawled towards the doctor and placed her hands on either side of his face. "Doctor? Doctor wake up... Don't leave me now." She complained and then the doctor gasped and without a seconds hesitation wrapped Annabeth in his arms.

"Are ye well, lass?"

"Aye, I am." Annabeth het replied and helped the doctor to his feet, he then turned his attention to Clara who gasped and clung to him in panic. Vastra, Strax and Jenny were slowly sitting up and then Annabeth turned to Jack. "Here we go again. You're getting slow Jack." She said as she kissed him, deeply and defiantly only to be stunned when Jack kissed her back. So stunned in fact that she made a squeaking sound. Before things got too far she pushed him away and stood up, brushing herself down before moving closer to The Doctor. She looked back at Jack as he rose to his feet, a satisfied smirk on his face. Annabeth glared before taking the Doctors hand as he headed for the doors to the tardis. Clara followed with Vastra and Jenny, the. Came Strax, weapon drawn and Jack brought up the rear. He was pleased with himself- he'd rattled Annabeth a little and was eager to find out her secrets especially how he was involved with her.

Jack shut the doors of the tardis behind him and then moved to stand near Clara, protectively. They stood in the entrance hall of a house, everything was dark and lonely, save for the solitary light coming from Annabeth's torch which she'd clicked on as they'd left the safety of the tardis.

"I don't like this." Annabeth whispered as she moved closer to the doctor, his hand still in hers. The room was silent for a moment or two before the sound of a chiming grandfather clock echoed in the hall. Everyone began long around, moving closer to each other for safety. Vastra had drawn her sword and her hand was in Jenny's. There was movement a little way off and Annabeth shone her torch in the direction of the sound. She gasped and then called out.

"Henry, come here. Now." She said quickly and the figure revealed by her torchlight was shown to be a young boy, no older than ten, with sandy blond hair and a pale complexion. He was dressed in a long nightshirt and at hearing Annabeth's voice came dashing over to the group and wrapped his arms around Annabeth's waist.

"Mistress. Ye came. Oh mistress, I am frightened beyond comprehension." The boy was Scottish from his accent, originating from somewhere in the highlands. Annabeth hugged him to her.

"Aye, I'm here laddie. Henry, what be the date?" Annabeth asked.

"April 15th 1746, mistress. I'm sorry, the master has gone to Culloden field. He left yesterday." At his words, Annabeth visibly paled and hugged the boy tighter.

"May God protect him. I swear to ye, Henry, whatever happens I will see ye safe." Annabeth swore. Henry nodded before he caught sight of something and squeezed her tighter, causing Annabeth to look up and tap the doctor's arm. The doctor heard it too, the sound which had frightened The boy Henry. A loud ticking- the ticking of clockwork.

"May the Lord and Heavenly Father protect us." Henry whispered.

"That's not good... Where are we?" The doctor questioned as the ticking grew closer.

"Torchwood house, about 2 centuries after it was built. Doctor I don't like that sound. Any plans?" Annabeth questioned, Henry close against her side.

"Torchwood house! Brilliant. Werewolves, clockwork ones!" The doctor grumbled.

"Doctor, there isn't a werewolf yet, that's not around for another 20 years. It's clockwork something though. Plan?"

"No not yet... Oh, you beauty..." The doctor crooned as the figure of a robot appeared. A robot with a mask for a face, and a long wig dressed in a redcoat uniform.

"My god it's the English!" Henry cried, tears falling fast.

"That's not the English, laddie..." The doctor said and moved forward.

"Doctor!" Clara said in concern.

"Dad... Not now please... DAD!" Annabeth shouted as the doctor took off the wig and mask of the robot to reveal a clockwork brain... The robot lifted its hand and revealed a clockwork saw, like the sort used to do cranium operations. The doctor stepped back as the saw went for his throat. He reached out a hand for Annabeth and for Clara.

"Henry... Where's the best place to hide?" The doctor asked.

"The library, sir. To the left. " Henry explained. The doctor nodded.

" Run." Vastra and Jenny headed off followed by Strax and Jack, then Clara with the doctor, Annabeth and the boy Henry following. Jack and the doctor slammed the door shut behind them as the robot followed. Then Jack turned on Annabeth.

"Dad? The doctor is your dad and you didn't think to tell me!"

"Jack! He had to know first. He had to recognise who I was. I couldn't tell you anything until he knew. Now stop shouting at me. Ye've frightening Henry!" Annabeth growled. Jack was stunned. He'd never fought with her before, why should the realisation that her father was the doctor be any different? Jack fell silent and Henry sniffed hugging Annabeth once more.

"Oh mistress what are we tae do?" Henry complained.

"We stick together and we stay strong, the Doctor will come up with a plan and we'll go from there," Annabeth paused before she knelt to the boys level. "Henry did the master say anything afore he left?"

"Only thst he Ken ye would come and that ye would look after me until he returned." Annabeth Clamped her lips together and nodded.

"Damn ye James McCrimmon. Damn ye and all the McLaren's ye serve." Annabeth growled under her breath hoping no one heard her, but the doctor did.

"Jamie? He survives Culloden." He said simply.

How'd you know?" Annabeth turned to him stunned.

"He was my companion for a while. Brave lad, funny too."

"Then I don't want to tell you how his story ends..." Annabeth began but stopped when Henry whimpered. He'd heard something and she heard it too and turned quickly, torch light lighting the room behind her. "Mary, mother and bride... Is that what I think it is?"

In the torchlight the gang saw teardrop shaped globules hanging precariously from the ceiling of the library. They were the colours of gold and copper- almost the same colour as the workings in an antique clock... And they were ticking furiously.

"Aye lass, that's a nest- a nest of clockwork men and women. We need a plan!" The doctor complained, dragging Clara away from the 'eggs'.

"Old house, surely there are tunnels and passages- hidden ones I mean." Jack suggested as he took Annabeth's hand, Annabeth pushing Henry behind her as they walked backwards towards the hall door once more.

"Aye there is. There one in the wall there." Henry said pointing to a wall to the east of the room, behind a desk near the fireplace. "It's the one that leads to the kirk, mistress." Annabeth smiled and placed a kiss on the boy's forehead.

"Henry, ye're brilliant!" She smiled before dashing over to the fire place and climbing in. The fireplace was large enough that Jack could have stood straight upright without bashing his head. "Jack, help me shift this stone. Come on, look alive captain." She teased as Jack ran to help her. Once the stone had been moved aside, a cavernous tunnel was revealed and a cool wind blasted them in the face. She handed Jack her torch.

"You first. Just follow the tunnel to the end, it's a straight run. You'll probably have to crawl until it widens out. There's a big drop at one point so be careful." She kissed hs cheek and pushed him through, then instructed Clara and Jenny to follow, then Vastra and Strax. Henry was beginning to shiver and Annabeth pulled a tartan plaid from the desk chair and wrapped it around him.

"He isn't coming with us."the doctor said sternly. Annabeth turned to him and scowled.

Yes he is. One day you'll know who he is and you will know why I saved him, why I protect him. Go on Henry, you follow, I'm right behind you." Annabeth turned and helped Henry into the tunnel. The doctor glared, his thick eyebrows making him look angrier. Annabeth climbed in after Henry pausing to call the doctor as several 'eggs' hatched and the clockwork men came after them. She'd never seen the doctor move so fast as he leapt after her into the tunnel. Inside the tunnel Annabeth pushed a loose slab in front of the opening blocking out all light, only to strike a old torch alight from beside her head. They were headed for an escape- or so they hoped.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Cyber priests

Annabeth followed Henry through the tunnel to the point where it widened out. Jack was waiting with the others and helped Henry off the high ledge before he reached up for Annabeth, who for once willingly accepted his help. The doctor even let Jack help him down. Once stood together Henry took Annabeth's hand and squeezed it tight.

"Let's go." Annabeth instructed, leading the way with Henry. Jack followed on Henry's other side, Vastra, Jenny and Strax followed and the doctor brought up the rear with Clara, his hand in hers protectively. He was still scowling after Annabeth's leading figure. Clara had pulled out her mobile phone and had turned on its torch so they could see where they were going.

"Doctor? Are you alright?" Clara asked, concerned having never seen the doctor in this sort of mood- in any of his regenerations.

"Shes not like me... I can tell. She's her mother's daughter, always getting into trouble and expecting me to be there to save her. What about the boy? Who is he to her? Why would she protect him? What the hell happened to Jamie MacCrimmon?" The doctor was rambling to himself more than to Clara but she had to agree that his questions were valid one- even though she didn't remember Jamie. The doctor continued to ramble, never answering Clara, not that she minded- he'd just met his child. His daughter. He was allowed to ramble. She glanced up and found the rest of them waiting for the two of them to catch up. Annabeth crossed herself, as did Henry before she forced the wrought iron gate ahead of them open. It clattered against the stone wall on the other side.

Henry went first with Annabeth and the others followed, emerging into a crypt, obviously beneath the church. A sarcophagus lay to one side, three names etched on its side- "James McCrimmon", "Annabeth Aileen McCrimmon" and "Henry James McCrimmon". No dates were listed for Annabeth or Henry but James' ended "1746. Aged 30 years. Beloved and not forgotten." Annabeth glanced at it and placed her hand inside the half open casket and pulled out a Scottish dirk which she handed to Henry.

"Just in case, a leannan." She said quietly and he nodded. Then she turned away from it and continued up the stone steps ahead of them and to the iron grate above her head. She had tears in her eyes and she took a deep breath. The doctor read what she had seen before he pushed through the crowd to Annabeth.

"Is it true? What is written on that stone?" He demanded and Annabeth just looked at him with saddened eyes.

"Now you know." She said simply with a shrug and pushed open the iron grille with Henry's help. The doctor was stunned and took a few seconds before he followed her out of the crypt to reach back and help the others up. Once Jack was free of the crypt he moved to stand by Annabeth and slowly slipped her hand into his, squeezing her slender fingers gently. There was a sound and a Man walked into view dressed in a black cassock- a priest.

"Father!" Henry called to the man... But when he turned towards them Henry screamed and dived behind Jack and Annabeth growled angrily. The priests face was half metal and wiring.

"Now I've had enough. First you threaten me and then my family and now you murder my best friends! This is the final straw." Annabeth ran forward as the figure raised a gun which substituted for an arm and kicked the figure straight in the chest, causing the cyborg to fall backwards. It sparked and then lay still, red cyborg eye rolling in its head. Annabeth knelt beside it.

"You can tell your commander he should talk to me in person...I don't like being bullied into submission. It's not fair on anyone... Oh and don't you dare use my friends or family to get to me or he'll be sorry," then she pulled her dirk free and took it in two hands and placed it over the fleshy half of the creatures chest. "Forgive me, Father." Then she began muttering a Hail Mary under her breath, which Henry joined in with.

"Hail Mary, full of Grace, the Lord is with thee. Blessed are thou among women and blessed is the fruit of thy womb Jesus. Holy Mary, Mother of God pray for us sinners now and at the hour of our death. amen." The boy crossed himself as Annabeth plunged the dirk into the priests chest. There was a hissing before the lights in the cyborg went out. Annabeth rose, crossed herself and moved back to Henry, replacing the dirk in her boot.

"Come Henry, let's say goodbye to Jamie." Annabeth offered the boy her hand and he took it tenderly moving close to her as she took a deep breath. Henry took her elbow and met her eye. She tapped her vortex manipulator and paused.

"The truth, Dad. If Jack will follow..." With that she and Henry were gone. Everyone else grasped Jack and he followed her, the trail she left behind being read by his vortex manipulator. They too shimmered and disappeared as the bells peeled and daylight shone through the stain glass window above the altar. The Lords light shone upon the body of the holy father- and peace was restored. For now.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Goodbye, My Highlander.

Annabeth and Henry appeared on the edge of a battlefield where men in kilts were preparing for battle. The laird MacLaren stood ahead and Annabeth made her way over to him as the doctor, Jack and the others appeared behind her.

"My laird? I seek Jamie MacCrimmon, do ye Ken where I may find him?" Annabeth said in a broad scots accent.

"Aye, lass. He be o'er there with the pipers- the rocks." The dark haired laird pointed and Annabeth curtsied her thanks before she and Henry ran off in the direction the laird had pointed. Jack and the doctor followed, the others a little slower but arriving moments later to find Annabeth breathing heavily.

"JAMIE!" She bellowed and a dark hair highlander turned to see her and soon he was running down the steep crag he stood on and grasping Annabeth to him.

"Ye should nae be here, leannan. It is nae Safe." The man, Jamie MacCrimmon said in a broad accent, voice husky with tears. "Henry." He added and held out an arm for the boy when he saw him. Henry immediately hug the highlander back, alongside Annabeth.

"I know, but... I had to see ye. To say goodbye, for ye Ken this is where our story ends." Annabeth said through tears, Jack was slightly jealous that she was like this with this man, but he forgave her, partly because he loved her but also because the man was dying- or at least would be dead in a few hours along with his people. He couldn't blame her for being attracted to this Jamie- he was quite a stunning, handsome man- for what was known as a Black Celt, a highlander with black hair and blue eyes.

"Aye lass, I Ken it. Henry promise me, ye'll care for ye mother." The boy nodded. "Good. Take this and see it safe lass, please." From his sporran he pulled a thin piece of tartan.

"Henry will keep it, won't you? It's the MacCrimmon tartan." She handed the tartan to the boy, who was nodding but remained silent. "Noon, Jamie. It's the only thing I can tell you..." Annabeth began to cry some more and Jamie held her once more tightly against his broad chest. "I'm sorry."

"Aye, it's okay, lass. I understand, I do. But if this is the end let it come. I Ken ye've told me it's the end of my peoples way of life, of our culture. But ye did tell me I'd have adventures..."

"You will, but you won't remember them, and for that I am sorry..." Annabeth cried again, burying her head in his neck, her arms around his shoulders, hand buried in his hair.

"Will I remember you?" He asked quietly, holding her close. Annabeth pulled back and looked at him, her hand cupping his cheek.

"Yes, but me alone.. Henry too. But no other adventure, adventures I know we're brilliant and impressive and magical and new. But know this, you were amazing. You are loved by so many and so much.. It breaks my heart to say goodbye." Annabeth had tears rolling down her cheeks once more. Now it was Jamie's turn to cup her cheeks, just as dawn approached.

"Then don't. Say goodbye I mean. We'll meet again, one day and we will be together forever. Tha goal agam Ort, leannan..." He placed a tender kiss to her lips as the english war drums began over the field on the other ridge.

"I love you too. Always." Annabeth said as they broke apart.

"Go now. I dinnae want ye to see me death, lass. Take care of our laddie for me. Goodbye, Henry." Jamie said, pulling the boy close for a quick hug.

"Goodbye, Da. I love ye." The boy sniffed.

"As do I, laddie. Always. Now go." He said pushing the boy towards Annabeth, who grasped him to her.

"Creag an tuire!" Were the last words Annabeth heard as she watched him and the other highlander's run to meet the English in the field. She had tears rolling down her cheeks as she typed in the tardis' access code into her vortex manipulator.

"Goodbye, my highlander... My husband." Then she and Henry were gone, soon followed by Jack, the doctor and the others. One part of Annabeth's story had been revealed. But how many more secrets could the enigma hold?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Annabeth tells the truth...

When Jack and the others materialised they found themselves inside a large house in the bright gleaming daylight which flooded in the large glass window to their left, the view revealed a beach and Jack gasped as he spotted the two Suns of the Boeshane Pennisula. Annabeth was sat on the couch before them, Henry beside her. Jack turned to her and stared, when he spoke his voice was quiet, controlled but verging on tears.

"Why? Why here?"

Annabeth looked up at him with red eyes from where she had cried. "This is the place where we first met, Jack... My mother's home. I was 17 and just joining the time agency. It was just before she went to the library... The library where she died." Annabeth said quietly and Clara glanced at the doctor as Annabeth said those words, looking for a reaction which she found, the doctor had silent tears falling down his cheeks. Vastra, Jenny and Strax were confused, having met River Song only once or twice.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this? When we first met, when we met at the agency I mean." Jack asked gingerly taking a seat on the sofa beside her where it looked out over the view, the others took seats around them on any clear surface. The doctor remained standing.

"Because she suffers the same curse her mother and I did." The doctor said simply in a voice that seemed to come from the far edges of the Galaxy. It was quiet but made the others turn to look at him where he stood by the window.

"Curse? What curse?" Vastra asked.

"We never meet in the right order, Jack. Every time we see each other I know you more and you know me less. Just like my parents. There is so much you don't know and can't know yet it hurts me to keep everything from you."

"Then don't." Jack encouraged and from one of the other rooms a baby cried. Henry hopped off the sofa and went off in search of the infant. The doctor turned at the sound and met Annabeth's eyes as Henry returned with the now quieter infant which he handed tenderly to Annabeth. Annabeth took her and held her close. The child then fell silent and buried her head in Annabeth's shoulder and the doctor turned to look at her as did Jack. Annabeth met the doctors eye and smiled, turning the child to face him.

"Say hello to Granda." She smiled and the child cooed.

"Granda?" The doctor and Jack both asked shocked as The doctor's eyes settled on the infant. He gasped. The child had curly auburn hair much like Annabeth and her mother but her eyes, her eyes could see into his soul and he saw the same familial memories as he had with Annabeth.

"Susan Amelia Melody." Was all Annabeth said as the doctor moved toward her and the child in a trance like state.

"Susan." The doctor held out his arms for her and the child, perhaps no older than two, giggled bouncing her stubby legs on Annabeth's knee. She reached for him and Annabeth handed him the child which he cradled close to his chest as if she was the most precious thing on the planet.

"Whose is she?" Jack asked turning to Annabeth. She met his eye cautiously.

"Here's a spoiler for you... She's yours." Jack's jaw dropped and the doctor flashed him a look, which on one of his other faces would have shown great disapproval but on his current face reflected the knowledge of hindsight. He had known Susan was different when they had travelled together, many years in his past, many years in the infants future. She had sounded different, more worldly than she let on. So Jack like.

There was silence for a minute or two, aside from the gentle Scottish burr cooing to the child in gallifrian emanating from the doctor who stood once more by the window looking out over the dunes.

" I think you ought to tell us the truth, young Annabeth. All of it, from the beginning." Vastra suggested, her sword removed from her shoulder and now standing in the umbrella stand in the corner.

"There isn't much to tell. I am the daughter of the doctor, last of the time lords and his wife, River Song, Melody Pond. I have two children, both extraordinary," Henry had reappeared from the nursery with Susan's teddy bear which he gave to the doctor before sitting himself beside Annabeth. He smiled at her and she returned it. "I married the man who couldn't die, the face of the time agency and the Boeshane peninsula... Spoilers," she added catching Jack's eye. "I worked for the time agency as a young adult and then... Then I did something unspeakable, ended up in prison, escaped and have been running all my life since."

"What did you do?" Jenny asked, from her seat beside Vastra. They were holding hands inconspicuously in the gap between them on the sofa.

"I was injured in a war and my life bound eternally to my enemies. If he dies, I die. And I killed a man, a very good man, I killed him because I thought I was protecting him. But I think now, I'm wrong. He hasn't died yet, not in the time we're in now... But he will and it will break my heart to do it, but I must if it means protecting those I leave behind."

"Just as cryptic as your mother." The doctor mumbled.

"Yes, but sometimes that is for the best is it not, Father?" The doctor nodded. Annabeth paused. "Dad?"

"Yes, lass?" The doctor asked, turning to face her, his granddaughter Susan sleeping against his shoulder, her teddy clutched in stubby fingers.

"Will you see her safe, when the time comes?" The doctor tried to read her face but found no information there to be revealed.

"When what happens?"

"When it is time for me to stop running and face the consequences of my actions." Annabeth replied quietly and the doctor frowned.

"Clara... Will you hold Susan please." Clara nodded and the doctor, gingerly handed the child to her before he strode over to Annabeth and pulled her up fast by her upper arms so she stood looking straight into his face. " I will not let anything happen to you, do you hear me Annabeth Amelia? No one will get to you no one will hurt you. They will have to get through me first." The doctor insisted.

"You can't stop this, Daddy. As much as I want you too. Time is fixed, my death is fixed. Susie will not remember me, she will need you. Take her to see the stars, please." Annabeth begged and from somewhere Henry called out.

"MA! WE GOT COMPANY!" Annabeth glanced to the doorway as Henry came rushing in. He hurried to Annabeth's side and Clara huddled closer to the doctor, Susan still asleep in her arms. Vastra grabbed her sword and unsheathed it.

"Annabeth!" Came a voice from the hallway and Annabeth gasped... It was someone who shouldn't still be alive...

"Leaping toadstools."' The doctor said quietly and the room filled with light as the guest entered. Leaving everyone looking on stunned.

"Hello, Sweetie."


End file.
